


My Hero

by cubhyunjae



Category: H&D (Korea Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangyul has a hero complex, Hangyul is in denial, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Angst, Vampies and Werewolves, Wooseok is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Hangyul has already saved one member of the VicTion pack, and now he has to save two more. Hangyul gets injured in the process and has to come face to face with Wooseok, his soulmate.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 12





	My Hero

Hangyul could smell them before he could see them. The stench of pain, fear, and blood. The stench of the purebred werewolf blood mixing with the wolfsbane laced leather trap. Hangyul has to get them away from the trap before the sorry excuse of a werewolf hunter comes back. Hangyul jumps down from the tree branch he was sitting on to follow the scent of the werewolves’ blood that lingers in the air. He wonders if the hunter is a vampire. He can find out when he gets there. Hangyul quickly makes his way through unset werewolf traps, purposefully setting them so another unsuspecting werewolf won’t get caught. Hangyul walks up to a tree to see two werewolves caught in a trap, the wolfsbane laced leather soaking into their open wounds from the thin blades on the side of the leather. Hangyul curses to himself as he slowly approaches and yelps when the black haired werewolf growls and gnashes his teeth at Hangyul. The boy trapped with him, a male with a head full of brown hair that falls just beneath his chin, rolls his eyes and looks over at Hangyul. Hangyul slowly walks towards them and falls backwards when the black haired male tries to lunge at Hangyul but ends up hurting himself more. 

“Oh dear, you two need to be more careful! Wolfsbane is so bad for you guys. Don’t you know this?” Hangyul tilts his head and flinches when Dongyeol lunges at Hangyul again.

“Dongyeol! Cut it out! You’re just going to end up hurting yourself more!” the brown haired male sighs and looks over at Hangyul, “Did you come here to finish the job?” 

“Shut the hell up Hwanhee! Don’t give him more reason to kill us!” the black haired male, who Hangyul now knows as Dongyeol, glares at the other werewolf. 

“I came here to set you free and maybe help you back home. I know these woods better than anyone else,” Hangyul looks up at the two werewolves before he stands up and slowly walks closer to them. 

“You’re a vampire. There’s no way in hell we can trust you,” Dongyeol glares at Hangyul who grabs his knife from his side and walks over the leather. 

Hwanhee catches a glimpse of Hangyul’s blade and his eyes widen at the sight, “Dongyeol. We can trust him.” 

“Thank you,” Hangyul bows as thanks then he cuts the leather that binds the werewolves to the tree. 

Hangyul begins to untangle the leather trap and pulls it away from the two werewolves when he comes in contact with a mysterious metal that cuts from Hangyul’s hand to the middle of his forearm. Hangyul falters back as his vision goes white from pain then quickly pulls through to get Hwanhee and Dongyeol free. Hangyul finally gets them free then begins to sway slightly as he looks down at his arm. 

“Well this was not part of the plan,” Hangyul mumbles and looks up at Dongyeol and Hwanhee, “Let’s get you home. Where are you from?” Hangyul looks at the two and takes his shirt off to rip it up and create makeshift bandages for the three of them. 

“From the VicTion pack,” Hwanhee holds his ankle out as Hangyul ties the ripped shirt piece around his wound. 

“That’s not too far from here, maybe a thirty minute walk,” Hangyul kneels down to tie the ripped shirt piece around Dongyeol’s ankle and his thigh. 

“You need to be careful. That looked like a lead and silver alloy that cut you,” Dongyeol looks at Hangyul who tries his best to cover the wound on his hand. 

“I’ll be fine until I find my way to a healer. We need to get you two home and to your packs healers,” Hangyul jumps up onto a tree branch and looks around humming, “We need to hurry. The scent of fresh wolfsbane is faint but growing stronger,” Hangyul jumps down from the branch and nods towards Dongyeol and Hwanhee. 

“Lead the way,” Hwanhee nods to Hangyul as he nods and begins walking in the direction of the VicTion pack. 

“How come you’re alone? You’re not part of a clan?” Dongyeol looks over at Hangyul who cringes at the word clan, “Something happened.” 

“I was in a clan, then things got violent with a neighboring werewolf pack. My clan didn’t take too lightly to their vampire friend siding with the werewolves when one of the clan members attacked them for no reason. Ever since then I’ve been rogue. I have two rogue friends that I live with however,” Hangyul looks away from Dongyeol as they continue to walk towards the pack house. 

“So you went rogue because you wanted to help werewolves?” Hwanhee smiles as they continue to walk with Hangyul leading the way. 

“Yes. The way you guys get treated by vampires and literally everyone else is deplorable. You guys deserve so much better,” Hangyul shakes his head and grips onto Hwanhee for support as his vision blurs and he begins to violently cough up blood. 

“Christ! We need to hurry home!” Hwanhee holds Hangyul up as Dongyeol puts Hangyul’s arm around his shoulders.

“I-I can stand! I can walk! I got it,” Hangyul groans and stands up as his vision comes back, “I got this,” Hangyul tries to walk and sways before gripping onto them both, “I can still lead the way.” 

“We recognize the trail. It’s not that much further now,” Hwanhee looks over at the vampire who is clinging to the two werewolves, “Stay with us vampire dude,” Hwanhee smiles slightly as Hangyul laughs softly. 

“Hangyul. My name is Hangyul,” Hangyul’s eyes start to close before the pain in his hand has him doubling over and coughing up blood. 

Hwanhee and Dongyeol quickly pull Hangyul with them and through the heavily wooded entrance to the pack borders. Hangyul grips at his chest in pain as he looks over at Dongyeol who has tears in his eyes at the sight of Hangyul. The two males quickly run inside the pack house and look around. 

“Dongyeol! Hwanhee! There you are. Are you okay?” a male with facial piercings runs over and looks down at them, “Why is there a vampire here?” 

“You know if Jinwook sees him, he’s going to throw a fit!” a taller and more muscular male walks over, “He looks familiar.”

“We need Wooseok! Now!” Dongyeol shouts as he walks over to the couch with Hwanhee and lays Hangyul down, “Stay with us Hangyul! We can’t let you go under!” Dongyeol looks at Hwanhee, “Go get me some ice!” 

Hwanhee runs over to the fridge and opens the freezer to grab some ice cubes. He quickly comes over to Hangyul and Dongyeol then puts the ice on Hangyul’s hand. Hangyul screams out at the pain against his hand as his vision goes blurry again. 

“What happened to him?” Hangyul looks up to see a blurry version of a werewolf with red hair. 

“He saved us from a hunters trap and the trap had a blade made from iron and silver that cut him pretty bad,” Hwanhee takes the ripped shirt piece off of Hangyul’s hand to show the wound now completely black. 

“Seungwoo! Get me the hydra infused water, aloe, and witch hazel,” the red haired werewolf sits and looks down at Hangyul, “I’m surprised you’ve made it this far.” 

“This isn’t my first rodeo with saving werewolves from hunters. If this is how I die than at least I died knowing I’ve saved people,” Hangyul laughs to try and hide how much pain he was in, his vision still bury. 

The tall and muscular male from before walks over with the said items in his hands, “Is he going to make it?” 

“He’s going to have a nasty scar, but he’s going to live,” the red haired male smiles at the vampire as he mixes the water, aloe, and witch hazel together, “Hwanhee, can you get me some bandages? Dongyeol will you get him a blanket?” the werewolf starts applying the mixture to Hangyul’s arm making the vampire yelp and hiss at the pain, “Shhhh, it’s gonna be okay. You’re okay.” 

Hangyul closes his eyes as the werewolf sets his hand on Hangyul’s wound to close it up. Hangyul shudders as he feels a bandage wrap around his arm while a blanket is put at his feet. The red haired werewolf hums as he finishes the bandages after the wound seals up. He covers Hangyul up and stands up to look down at him. Hangyul’s vision becomes clearer as he opens up his eyes, just to blink them heavily with sleep. He looks around to make eye contact with the red haired werewolf. The only thing Hangyul remembers before falling asleep is the two different iris colors of the werewolf. 

“Let’s give him space. He needs to rest. Hwanhee I need to speak to you,” the werewolf stands up and drags Hwanhee into the kitchen with bowls in his hands. 

“He’s going to be okay right?” Seungwoo looks down at the werewolf and nods his head. 

“Now get out of the kitchen before I tell Jinwook and Sooil that your feet were on the counter,” the healer smirks as Seungwoo scurries out of the kitchen. 

“What’s up hyung?” Hwanhee jumps up onto the counter and tilts his head.

“How did you know?” the red haired male asks softly as he cleans out the bowls slowly. 

“When he pulled out his blade to cut the leather off of us, I saw the inscription and the almost violet glow the blade had. He’s cute,” Hwanhee smirks as he grabs a mug to make tea. 

“YAH! LEE HWANHEE I’LL POISON YOUR TEA!” the red haired male glares as he puts water on the stove to boil. 

“Sure you will Wooseok hyung. Sure you will. I’m gonna go bug Gyujin and Changhyun,” Hwanhee jumps off the counter and looks at Wooseok, “Let me know when the water is done. I’ll make us both tea,” Hwanhee walks out of the kitchen as Wooseok turns around and looks over at Hangyul. 

“He’s going to end up killing himself if he keeps trying to play hero,” Wooseok traces over the scar on his hand as he looks at Hangyul, “Stupid, cute, dumb vampire.” 

It’s another two hours before Hangyul wakes up to the sound of a video game and several males shouting expletives at each other. 

“Shut the hell up Changhyun! That’s so unfair!” Hwanhee cries out as the male beside him laughs and punches his knee. 

“Hwanhee you’re the one who decided to play Mario Kart!” Dongyeol shouts and screams in victory as he wins. 

“You guys think you can scream any louder? You’re going to wake Hangyul up!” Seungwoo shakes his head as he sits on the chair by the couch. 

“Already awake,” Hangyul groans out, his voice laced with sleep making it slightly deeper. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty! How do you feel?” the male with facial piercings from before smiles over at him. 

“Like I was hit by a truck,” Hangyul sits up and groans at the pain in his head, “Who is everyone?” 

“I’m Hwanhee,” Hwanhee smiles and waves as Hangyul rolls his eyes, “That’s Hanse. He doesn’t bite. He’s harmless really. Just don’t ask him to make you food,” Hwanhee shakes his head and yelps as Hanse smacks his thigh. 

“I make bad ramen one time and suddenly every other good thing I’ve made goes unnoticed. Also Hwanhee you lost. Give me your controller,” Hanse holds his hand out as Hwanhee grumbles and hands him the controller. 

“I’m Changhyun. It’s nice to see you awake,” the male beside Hwanhee that he hadn’t met before waves. 

“I’m Subin! I’m the youngest of the pack. I’m glad you’re okay,” Subin waves and smiles before turning his attention back to the television screen. 

“I’m Seungwoo. You scared the hell out of me. I’m so glad you’re awake,” the male beside him smiles brightly making Hangyul’s face heat up. 

“Kogyeol, Gyujin, Jinwook, Sooil,” Hwanhee names the boys as they walk inside the pack house. 

“Hello. It’s nice to see you’re awake. Thank you for saving my youngests. Who would have known what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up,” Jinwook smiles and waves before turning to the group, “Big man said we need to keep him here for a day or two to make sure the treatment works.” 

“I know. He told us too before he left. When is he going to be home?” Dongyeol asks as he stares at television. 

“Pretty soon. He said he needed to get something. We’re going to be in our rooms if you need us,” Sooil nods towards Dongyeol and bows slightly at Hangyul before the four boys walk back past the couch and down the long hallway. 

“THERE’S A VAMPIRE HERE AND NO ONE TOLD ME?!” a black haired male runs inside the room and grins at Hangyul, “Hi! I’m Byungchan! This is my partner in crime Chan! This is his emotional support boy Sejun!” Byungchan points to each male as Hangyul jerks back at the intensity of Byungchan. 

“You’re even cooler in person! I’ve never met a vampire before!” Sejun smiles, his dimples on full display. 

“I’m honestly nothing special. I’m really boring,” Hangyul laughs softly and looks over at Chan, “You seem familiar.” 

“You saved my brother when your old clan attacked his pack,” Chan smiles at Hangyul making Hangyul nod and smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I hope he’s okay. I haven’t spoken to him in a while,” Hangyul looks down at the bandage on his arm. 

“He’s doing great. I can’t thank you enough for helping him,” Chan leans against Sejun happily. 

“Good evening, I stink so I’m showering!” a male with a baby face walks inside the pack house, “The stench of vampire is strong. Why is it here?” 

“He saved Hwanhee and me, first of all. Second of all, you better save hot water because Woo is more than likely going to make Hangyul shower,” Dongyeol looks up at the other. 

“I always take cold showers after I take a run dear Dongyeol,” the male smirks and leaves the room. 

“That’s Jinhyuk. He’s really nice I promise,” Hwanhee leans his head against the couch, “Do you want to play?” Hwanhee looks up at Hangyul. 

“Hell yeah!” Hangyul gets off the couch and looks over at Dongyeol, “Ready to get your ass kicked?” Hangyul smirks as Hanse hands him the controller. 

“You think you’re going to win against me? Try again,” Dongyeol smirks as they begin another race. 

Hangyul looks up at the screen and bites his lip hard as he concentrates on the game. Hanse laughs as Dongyeol falls off the course and Hangyul gets in front. 

“Come on! Hangyul you’ve got to win!” Hanse and Hwanhee shout as Hangyul falls back behind Dongyeol. 

Hangyul smiles at the screen as he begins to gain momentum and then sends a blue shell towards Dongyeol. Once Dongyeol gets hit Hangyul uses the mushrooms he gets to send him across the finish line at first. Hanse and Hwanhee scream and shout happily as Dongyeol stares at the screen in shock. 

“I lost. I really lost,” Dongyeol looks over at Hangyul then laughs loudly, “You’re good! I like having some good competition!” 

“Why is it that everytime I come home, someone is screaming?” the healer from before smiles at the group before looking over, “Hangyul. You’re awake,” Wooseok blushes lightly at the sight of the shirtless male. 

“Wooseok,” Hangyul looks over at Wooseok in shock, “I…” Hangyul starts before looking over at Hwanhee, “I’m going to sit outside,” Hangyul stands up and walks past Wooseok to go outside. 

“I should have figured. Hwanhee please go check on him, and if he wants to talk to me take him to my room please?” Wooseok looks at the door sadly and sighs, “Please be gentle with him,” Wooseok nods as he walks into the kitchen. 

Hwanhee hands a controller to Seungwoo before walking outside and over to where Hangyul sits at Wooseok’s garden. Hwanhee smiles slightly and wordlessly sits next to Hangyul before looking over at the vampire. 

“He planted these didn’t he?” Hangyul asks and gently touches the flower, “He had a handful of these when I met him.” 

“He did plant them. He had Dongyeol and me help him as he talked about the vampire that had saved his life. I knew it was you when you helped us,” Hwanhee picks the flower and smiles over at Hangyul as he hands him the flower. 

“How did you know?” Hangyul looks down at the flower then picks a different flower and begins intertwining the stems together. 

“He had described the blade you used to cut him free. The carved words and almost violet glow to your blade. It was exactly like Wooseok described. I knew we could trust you,” Hwanhee looks over at Hangyul who was now working his way with four flowers and picking another one to intertwine them. 

“I’m nothing special. Just a dumb vampire who wants to help people,” Hangyul looks down as the flowers, “When can I leave?” 

“Why do you want to leave?” Hwanhee picks another flower and hands it to Hangyul. 

“I can’t be near him Hwanhee,” Hangyul looks away and continues to intertwine the flower stems. 

“You’re sitting here subconsciously making a flower crown out of the flowers that you know he planted. There’s something more Hangyul,” Hwanhee hands Hangyul another flower as Hangyul feels his face heat up. 

“It’s forbidden Hwanhee. It just can’t happen. And he’s amazing! He’s beautiful and helpful. He’s so flawlessly gorgeous. I’m just a stupid vampire who doesn’t know when to save himself instead,” Hangyul looks over at Hwanhee, tears lining his eyes, “It won’t work Hwanhee. It just won’t. Plus he has you guys, werewolves. He doesn’t need some stupid vampire getting in his way,” Hangyul looks away as he grabs more flowers to intertwine together. 

“Hangyul what are you saying?” Hwanhee puts his hand on Hangyul’s arm to look over at him, “You aren’t stupid Hangyul. You’re just trying to help.” 

“It won’t work. It just won’t. You guys are safe here! You guys have security. You don’t need some dumb vampire that doesn’t know when he can help his friends feed. I’m just a bother,” Hangyul continues to make the flower crown as a tear falls from his eye. 

“Move in with us. We can keep you safe and make sure you feed and in turn you can help us when we go out to the woods. We have extra rooms. You can bring your two friends. I don’t think Wooseok wants to let you go Hangyul,” Hwanhee looks at him and smiles, “Changhyun is my soulmate. We didn’t want to admit it at first, but we slowly became okay with it. You don’t need to worry Hangyul. He’s going to accept you,” Hwanhee reaches over and wipes Hangyul’s tear with his sleeve. 

“What if he doesn’t? It’s not normal for vampires and werewolves to be soulmates. He deserves so much. What if I can’t give him the best?” Hangyul looks down at the finished flower crown, “The first time we made eye contact and I saw his eyes, I fell in love. After I saved him from that trap and he healed me, I thought it would be the last time I saw him. When we parted ways he handed me one of his flowers. I still have it back home. He is the reason I help people. I almost stopped until I met him,” Hangyul looks over at Hwanhee, “Did he talk about me?” 

“Dear god Hangyul. The first week after you saved him we couldn’t have a conversation without him bringing you up,” Hwanhee leans his head against Hangyul’s shoulder, “You should go talk to him. Give me your friends numbers and I’ll talk to Jinwook about you guys moving in,” Hwanhee pulls his phone out and smiles at Hangyul as he enters their numbers in, “Here I’ll show you his room.” 

The two stand up, Hangyul holding the flower crown, and they walk back inside the house. Hwanhee walks down the hallway with Hangyul and up the stairs to Wooseok’s room. Hwanhee nods to him then walks down another hallway to presumably talk to Jinwook. Hangyul shyly knocks on the door and looks down at the flower crown in his hands. 

“Come in!” Wooseok calls out from inside his room making Hangyul shakily open the door and step inside, “Hangyul. Close the door and come sit,” Wooseok smiles and pats the bed beside him. 

Hangyul shyly walks over and sits on Wooseok’s bed before handing him the flower crown. Wooseok blushes and puts it on his head before smiling over at Hangyul. Hangyul looks down at his hands and frowns slightly. Wooseok puts his hand on Hangyul’s knee and rubs circles into his knee. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come in here,” Hangyul goes to stand up only to be pulled back by Wooseok so he’s facing Wooseok. 

“Hangyul, look at me,” Wooseok tilts Hangyul’s head up so they’re making eye contact. 

Hangyul looks over at Wooseok and smiles slightly at the sight of him wearing the flower crown he made. Wooseok sits cross legged across from Hangyul and grabs his hands to keep his attention. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again,” Wooseok looks up at Hangyul and smiles at him, “You need to stop getting yourself into trouble Hangyul,” Wooseok cups Hangyul’s cheeks, “Fuck you’re so pretty.” 

“You’re the pretty one!” Hangyul blurts out and grumbles slightly, “I’m so stupid. This is why it wouldn’t work. You’re amazing and wonderful! You deserve the best. I’m just a dumb vampire that would just get in the way. I don’t even know if I can give you the best!” Hangyul hides his face in his hands as he frowns. 

“Hangyul! Look at me,” Wooseok tilts his head up again, “You’re amazing Hangyul. I don’t know of any other vampire who has disowned his own coven, saved a pack of werewolves, and then has dedicated his life to saving others. You’re not the stupid vampire you think you are,” Wooseok looks into his eyes and smiles, “And just because we’re two different species doesn’t mean I won’t accept you as my mate.” 

Hangyul chokes on his own saliva at the last sentence as Wooseok laughs softly and cups Hangyul’s cheeks. 

“The moment we made eye contact both my wolf and I have been yearning for you to be close. You don’t understand how long I’ve been trying to look for you. When you leave, please tell me you’ll come and visit. Even if you don’t want us to be together, just please. I need to see you,” Wooseok intertwines his fingers with Hangyul’s, tears threatening to spill, “I can’t lose you again Hangyul.” 

“Hwanhee is talking to Jinwook. He thinks I should move in. He’s going to ask if Seungyoun and Dohyon can move in also,” Hangyul looks down at their hands and sighs softly, “Wooseok, you can do so much better than me! Just look at me. I’m dumb and I get into trouble. I’d be too much of a risk for your pack!” 

“You know who is a risk to the pack? Every single one of us that steps foot outside of the borders. You are a help to this pack. You know the woods. You know the signs of traps and what foods are poisonous. You’re so fucking smart Hangyul!” Wooseok cups Hangyul’s face and sighs in frustration, “What is it going to take for you to believe me?” 

“I don’t know Wooseok. After the whole clan thing I’ve never felt like I belong anywhere. I don’t know what to do!” Hangyul looks at the werewolf, his eyes glossy with tears. 

“You belong here! You belong in this bed with me. You belong in my arms as I help heal you because Hwanhee and you do something stupid. You belong here by my side where no one can rip us apart. Hangyul you don’t understand how much I’ve missed you,” Wooseok pulls him into his chest so Hangyul’s head rests on his shoulder, “Please, just stay with me.” 

Hangyul looks up at Wooseok and breathes his scent in. It was warm and inviting. He smells of lavender, warm vanilla, and honey. Hangyul was addicted to the scent of the werewolf. Now there’s no way he could ever say no to the older. Hangyul sits up and cups Wooseok’s cheeks and smiles at him. 

“I’m not leaving you. I promise,” Hangyul leans forward and kisses Wooseok’s nose making the older scream out in joy and hold Hangyul close, “Be careful!” Hangyul winces in pain when Hangyul’s arm gets crushed by Wooseok’s hug. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” Wooseok lets go of Hangyul and places his hand on Hangyul’s arm to hopefully relieve some of the pain. 

Hangyul goes to reply when Hwanhee bursts through the door happily. Hangyul looks over at the overexcited boy as he leans into Wooseok. 

“Is there a reason you came barreling into my room like an overexcited puppy?” Wooseok wraps his arms around Hangyul’s waist. 

“Because! Jinwook said that Hangyul can move in with his friends! They’re already on their way here!” Hwanhee jumps around excitedly as he looks at the two. 

“Oh yay! I’m glad! We should head out into the living room so that we can greet them when they get here,” Wooseok stands up and walks out of the door pushing past Hwanhee. 

Hangyul stands up and glares at Hwanhee, “Cockblock.” 

“Oooo. Big words coming from the boy who wanted to run away an hour ago,” Hwanhee smirks running a hand through his permed hair. 

“You’re the absolute worst Hwanhee,” Hangyul walks to Wooseok’s closet and slips one of his hoodies on, “I’m tired of being shirtless.” 

“Oh great. We get to see Wooseok cry,” Hwanhee rolls his eyes as the two walk out of Wooseok’s bedroom and down the stairs. 

“Why would he cry?” Hangyul tilts his head as they walk down the hallway and to the living room. 

“Oh my god,” Wooseok drops the water bottle in his hand as he sees Hangyul, “YOU’RE SO CUTE!” Wooseok runs over and squishes Hangyul’s cheeks, “Oh my god look at how cute you are! This has to be illegal!” Wooseok cries out and kisses Hangyul’s nose. 

“I think we walked in on something Dohyon,” a tall vampire with dyed inky blue hair looks over at Hangyul and Wooseok. 

“Seungyoun please shut up,” Dohyon, an even taller vampire with light brown hair, shakes his head. 

“Wooseok, this is Dohyon,” Hangyul points to the tallest vampire, “And that’s Seungyoun,” Hangyul points to the slightly shorter vampire who waves enthusiastically, “Do one of you have my phone?” 

“Should’ve had the cute werewolf boy ask us to get your phone,” Seungyoun smirks before Hangyul jumps on Seungyoun’s back and smacks his chest, “DOHYON GET THE CRAZY MAN OFF!” 

“You did this to yourself,” Dohyon shakes his head as he looks down at the two, “Children.” 

“Dohyon you are younger than both of us,” Hangyul jumps off of Seungyoun’s back. 

“And I’m taller than both of you. Your point friend?” Dohyon hands Hangyul his phone, “Now please introduce us so I’m not standing here looking like an idiot please,” Dohyon blushes lightly as he looks around the room to see five more werewolves appear, “Oh great. This is where I die.” 

“Stop being dramatic Dohyon,” Hangyul glares before grabbing Wooseok’s hand, “This is Wooseok.” 

“We don’t need to be introduced to your boyfriend,” Seungyoun shakes his head, the word making both Hangyul and Wooseok sputter at the thought, “Ohh, it hasn’t gotten to that stage yet I see,” Seungyoun nods his head and smirks. 

Hangyul walks more into the living room with Wooseok to better introduce the boys, “This is Seungwoo. He’s pretty cool,” Hangyul pats Seungwoo’s head, Seungwoo leaning into the affection, “This is Subin. He’s now the second youngest, Dohyon now being the youngest,” Hangyul points to Subin who waves and goes back to playing on his phone, “Next to him is Dongyeol. He’s Hwanhee’s other platonic half and master video game player behind me,” Hangyul grins as Dongyeol glares up at Hangyul. Hangyul looks up at Wooseok who grins at him making Hangyul blush lightly, “This is Changhyun. He’s Hwanhee’s so no touchy,” Hangyul smiles as Changhyun blushes and waves at the two, “This is Hanse. Hanse is really cool. Seungyoun I feel like you two will get along pretty well,” Hangyul nods his head and Hanse turns to look at Seungyoun then winks at him earning a loud whine from Subin, “On the couch we have Byungchan, his partner in crime Chan, and Chan’s emotional support boy Sejun,” Hangyul laughs as the three boys wave excitedly at the two new vampires, “The boy on the floor next to Seungwoo I have never met before!” Hangyul shyly smiles at him as he blushes and waves. 

“Hi! I’m Seungsik. I was out at the store when you were asleep so we didn’t really get to meet,” Seungsik smiles and looks up at Hangyul who nods and smiles at him. 

“Beside Hanse we have another male I have yet to meet,” Hangyul smiles at the male who waves.

“Hey! I’m Yein!” the male grins happily before turning back to showing Hanse something on his switch. 

“Next, we have Jinwook, Sooil, Kogyeol, Jinhyuk, and Gyujin! Jinwook is the main alpha man besides Seungwoo,” Hangyul nods his head as he finishes introducing all of the members of the pack, “Everyone this is the youngest Dohyon, and our oldest Seungyoun,” Hangyul points to each vampire as he says their name. 

Everyone quickly exchanges hellos before Jinwook turns to the vampires, “When’s the last time you fed? Do we need to go out soon and hunt with you guys?” 

“Sorry, I’m on a diet of cute werewolf boys,” Seungyoun winks, making both Dohyon and Hangyul groan. 

“Seungyoun, please, for the love of god shut up,” Dohyon shakes his head and looks at Jinwook, “Seungyoun and I last fed about two weeks ago. We might need to go out soon for Hangyul. It’s been close to a month for him,” Dohyon looks over at him. 

“That’s why the metal affected you more than it should have,” Wooseok looks over at Hangyul, “You can feed off of me,” Wooseok looks at Hangyul who shakes his head. 

“No. Wooseok I can’t!” Hangyul looks at Wooseok who cups Hangyul’s cheeks. 

“You can and will. I trust you. Do you trust me?” Wooseok presses his forehead to Hangyul’s. 

Hangyul closes his eyes and breathes in the scent that only belongs to Wooseok before he opens his eyes and nods his head. Wooseok grins and moves his hands to hold Hangyul’s hands. 

“We should make dinner so Wooseok has enough energy in him,” Jinwook smiles and walks into the kitchen with Sooil. 

“Hey Dohyon! Wanna play Super Smash Bros with us?” Dongyeol and Subin look over at the younger who grins and walks over to Dongyeol and Subin before sitting in between and grabbing the controller that Changhyun had held out. 

“Seungwoo and Seungsik keep giving Seungyoun bedroom eyes,” Wooseok whispers to Hangyul who turns around and sure enough Seungwoo is sat back against the chair pushing his hair back as he smirks at Seungyoun. 

“Who am I to deny such handsome werewolves?” Seungyoun smirks and walks over to the two, sitting next to Seungsik on the ground. 

Hangyul rolls his eyes and turns around to face Wooseok, a small smile gracing his lips at the sight of Wooseok’s eyes already on him, “You’re really pretty you know,” Hangyul presses a kiss under each of Wooseok’s eyes, “Your eyes were the first things that drew me in.” 

“Not my pain filled whimpers?” Wooseok grins as he wraps his arms around Hangyul’s waist. 

“I was heartbroken hearing those,” Hangyul wraps his arms around Wooseok’s neck and smiles at him brightly. 

“You won’t ever have to hear them again,” Wooseok buries his head in Hangyul’s neck as he pulls him into a hug, “I finally have you.” 

“Dad! They’re being gay again!” Hwanhee shouts while looking at Hangyul and Wooseok while sitting in Changhyun’s lap. 

“Hwanhee, you’re just as gay,” Sooil looks over and smirks as Hwanhee pouts and snuggles into Changhyun’s chest. 

“I like him,” Hangyul grins as Wooseok laughs, still hugging Hangyul, “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing babe,” Wooseok smiles then pulls away from the hug then drags him to the living room and sits on the loveseat pulling Hangyul down with him. 

The two look over to see Seungyoun cuddled in the middle of Seungwoo and Seungsik making Wooseok and Hangyul fake gag before laughing at each other. 

“Oh my god. Three Seung,” Hangyul mumbles quietly but loud enough for Wooseok to hear, making the older laugh loudly and grip at his stomach, “I’m a genius.” 

“See! You’re not dumb,” Wooseok laughs and holds Hangyul’s hand happily. 

“DOHYON YOU DICK! THIS IS UNFAIR! DID YOU TRAIN IN SOME VIDEO GAME OLYMPICS OR SOME SHIT?!” Dongyeol shouts as Dohyon and Subin laugh beside him. 

“No, I just play a lot. I always win against Hangyul and Seungyoun hyungs,” Dohyon looks behind him to see Seungyoun before whipping his head back around, “That didn’t happen. I am not seeing Seungyoun being sandwiched by two werewolves. I think I’m going to puke,” Dohyon shudders and looks at Subin, “You have to save me. I can’t be near him anymore. I might have to disown him,” Dohyon looks back at the screen and shakes his head. 

“We’re adopting Dohyon as our son now,” Dongyeol looks over at Hangyul who shrugs and nods. 

“Have fun. He can be a handful,” Hangyul laughs and snuggles into Wooseok as the rest of the group in the living room goes back to what they were doing, “I’m glad that we all fit so well in here. It’s a big relief. Seungyoun sometimes comes off too strong, but it’s because he’s scared of being hurt. Dohyon has kind of bounced from place to place to place so when I found him, I vouched to never let him get hurt. It’s why I always make sure they’re taken care of before myself,” Hangyul slips his fingers between Wooseok’s. 

“Well now I’m here to make sure you’re taken care of,” Wooseok brings Hangyul’s hand up and kisses it. 

Hangyul smiles and leans over to Wooseok then kisses his cheek. Wooseok leans in closer to Hangyul to press their lips together when Sooil shouts that dinner is done. 

“How many times are we going to get kiss blocked?” Wooseok groans and pulls away from Hangyul to pull him to the kitchen. 

“First Hwanhee, now Sooil,” Hangyul shakes his head and sighs which elicits a laugh from Sooil, “Sorry,” Hangyul blushes lightly. 

“No need to be sorry. I remember how eager I was to get my first kiss with Jinwook. It’s a special thing to kiss your soulmate for the first time. I’m glad that Wooseok finally has his,” Sooil hands Hangyul and Wooseok bowls of food. 

Wooseok and Hangyul sit down at the bar to eat their food happily. Sooil reaches over and ruffles Hangyul’s hair making the vampire blush but smile brightly up at the older. He hadn’t felt so accepted in such a long time, and it felt so fucking good to finally feel like he had a family. Hangyul looks over at Wooseok, a noodle hanging out of his mouth. Wooseok looks over at Hangyul before laughing loudly at the noodle hanging. Hangyul grins and slurps the noodle up before kissing Wooseok’s cheek, broth from the noodle still on his lips. Wooseok whines and wipes his cheek off, shaking his head at Hangyul’s antics. Hangyul smiles as he goes back to eating happily before Jinwook sits next to him making Hangyul suddenly on edge. Jinwook ruffles his hair and begins to eat his food happily. 

“You’re going to take good care of our healer right?” Jinwook looks over at Hangyul who chokes on a noodle at the sudden question. 

“Christ Jinwook! Can you at least give some warning before you decide to start interrogating my soulmate?” Wooseok looks over at the older who smirks at Hangyul and Wooseok, “What’s that face for?” 

“Yes I’m going to take care of Wooseok. He means a lot to me,” Hangyul finishes up his noodles and looks over at Jinwook. 

“Do you know what a mating ceremony is Hangyul?” Jinwook smirks as he takes another bite of his noodles. 

Wooseok chokes on the broth that he has just swallowed upon hearing the question that came out of his leader, “Jinwook!” 

“I vaguely know of them. I don’t really know what they are,” Hangyul looks over at Jinwook who nods his head. 

“It’s kind of like a wedding of sorts. It’s a ceremony that binds the soulmates together. It’s really only used with werewolves, but it has been used to seal the mating bond between a werewolf and vampire,” Jinwook continues to eat his food, Wooseok flushing from embarrassment. 

“When do they happen?” Hangyul asks in curiosity, smiling over at Jinwook. 

“Usually they happen during full moons,” Jinwook finishes his food and smirks, “Sooil and I are both qualified to officiate the ceremony,” Jinwook stands up and takes his bowl to the sink, “Just something to think about,” Jinwook winks and washes his bowl out. 

Wooseok finishes eating and blushes as Jinwook takes his bowl and cleans it out. Hangyul stands up and suddenly feels light headed. Eating food was probably not the best idea without blood to help process anything. Hangyul sways slightly and grips onto Wooseok’s chair before falling over. Wooseok quickly gets off his chair and tries to pick him up and groans. 

“Damn you Hangyul for working out!” Wooseok groans and smiles as Hangyul laughs slightly, “Seungwoo I need your help!” 

“What’s up?” Seungwoo walks over and nods, “Need help carrying him to your room?” 

Wooseok nods and grabs ahold of Hangyul’s arm and wraps it around his shoulder. Seungwoo grabs Hangyul’s other arm and slings it over his shoulder and helps Wooseok pick Hangyul up. The two males take Hangyul down the hallway and up the stairs to Wooseok’s bedroom. Wooseok opens the door as Hangyul tries to help the two stabilize him. Wooseok takes Hangyul to his bed and lays him down and frowns as the vampire reaches for him. 

“Thank you Seungwoo. Tell Seungyoun to keep it in his pants,” Hangyul laughs and winces at the throbbing in his head. 

“Might need to tell that to all three of us,” Seungwoo smirks before leaving the bedroom while smiling. 

Wooseok sits on his bed and looks down at Hangyul who winks and sits up then winces at the pain in his head. Wooseok pulls him close and sighs softly as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Why don’t you feed off me and then we can shower. I’ll give you some clothes,” Wooseok smiles as Hangyul nods. 

Hangyul climbs into Wooseok’s lap while blushing. Hangyul looks at Wooseok before leaning down and kissing Wooseok’s neck lightly. Wooseok moans softly before Hangyul sinks his teeth into Wooseok’s neck. Wooseok grips Hangyul’s hips hard enough to bruise, Hangyul groans at the pressure and lets the blood from the bite fall on his tongue. Hangyul closes his eyes and holds Wooseok’s hands as he pulls off of Wooseok and licks the bite mark til it closes. Wooseok opens his eyes to make eye contact with Hangyul whose normal brown irises are now blood red. Wooseok smirks and crashes his lips against Hangyul’s. Hangyul kisses Wooseok back happily, Wooseok sliding his hands into Hangyul’s back pockets. Hangyul blushes and pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead against Wooseok’s. 

“Let’s go shower,” Hangyul gets off of Wooseok’s bed and smiles at him. 

“How do you feel?” Wooseok stands up smiling, not feeling light headed or queasy like some people had stated after being fed from, “How come I don’t feel light headed?” 

“Most vampires when they feed off of people, they drink more than they should so they don’t have to come back again as soon,” Hangyul smiles at Wooseok then bites his lip, “I hope that’s okay.” 

“Whatever to make you feel better baby,” Wooseok walks over to his dresser and grabs some clothes for Hangyul, “These are a bit big on me so they should fit you. You’re a little taller and your fucking thighs,” Wooseok looks down at Hangyul’s thighs before looking back up at the vampire to see his face a deep red, “Let’s go shower baby.” 

Wooseok takes Hangyul to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and hums softly as he takes his shirt off and then Hangyul’s hoodie. Hangyul looks at himself in the mirror to see the light bruises already setting in on his skin. Wooseok blushes and turns the shower on before Hangyul unbuttons his jeans and takes them off. 

“Hey baby? What should I do about my bandage?” Hangyul looks over at Wooseok and chokes on his saliva to see the other male already stripped of his clothing. 

“You can take it off. I should change it anyway. Come on before one of the others tries to steal the hot water,” Wooseok steps into the shower while smiling. 

Hangyul shakes his head and slips his boxers off before taking the bandage off his arm. He steps into the shower with Wooseok only to be attacked with a hug. Wooseok smiles up at Hangyul and presses his lips to Hangyul’s. Hangyul grins and kisses him back happily, threading his fingers through Wooseok’s hair. Wooseok pulls away and grabs the shampoo from the shower caddy and grins at his mate. 

“You should dye your hair,” Wooseok puts some shampoo in his hands before lathering up Hangyul’s hair. 

“My hair is dyed,” Hangyul laughs lightly and closes his eyes in content as Wooseok massages the shampoo into his hair. 

“Oh really? I thought everyone had silver hair,” Wooseok rolls his eyes and kisses Hangyul’s nose while smiling at him, “You’re cute.” 

“I think that title belongs to you,” Hangyul laughs softly and opens his eyes to kiss Wooseok’s nose before rinsing his hair of the shampoo. 

“We’re both cute,” Wooseok smiles as Hangyul nods his head and pushes his hair back before grabbing the shampoo and putting some on his hands. 

Hangyul smiles at Wooseok before lathering Wooseok’s hair with the shampoo. Hangyul can now pinpoint where the honey and lavender come from. He massages the shampoo into Wooseok’s scalp, Wooseok shuddering at the feeling. Wooseok closes his eyes in content at the feeling of Hangyul’s fingers in his hair. Hangyul smiles and rinses his hands off before trading spots with Wooseok so he can rinse his hair out. Hangyul grabs Wooseok’s conditioner and puts some in his hair then laughs as Wooseok pouts when the shampoo gets in his mouth. Wooseok grabs the conditioner and follows suit with Hangyul and puts some in his hair. Hangyul pulls Wooseok close and kisses his cheek. 

“I’m glad I found my way back to you,” Hangyul looks at Wooseok who blushes and nods his head. 

“I’m glad Dongyeol and Hwanhee got stuck in a trap,” Wooseok laughs as Hangyul lets out a strangled noise, “I’m kidding! Something tells me we would have found each other soon anyways,” Wooseok kisses Hangyul’s cheek before flipping them so Hangyul can rinse his hair out. 

Hangyul shakes his head and rinses his hair out. He shudders as he feels Wooseok grab the body wash and put some on his chest. Hangyul smiles and flips spots with Wooseok so he can rinse his hair out. Wooseok lets out a yelp at the feeling of cold water. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Wooseok hurriedly grabs the body wash and washes his body before rinsing the both of them off. 

Wooseok turns the shower off and steps out shivering, Hangyul following unfazed. Wooseok hands Hangyul a towel before banging against the bathroom wall. 

“ASSHOLE!” Wooseok shouts and dries off annoyed as he hears Hanse’s laugh through the wall. 

“It’s okay baby. We can cuddle so you’re warm again,” Hangyul smiles at Wooseok happily as he quickly dries off then slips on the clothes Wooseok had given him. 

Wooseok nods and quickly slips his pajamas on before throwing their dirty clothes in the basket. Wooseok takes Hangyul’s hand then drags him to his bed and pulls out the bandaging kit from under his bed. He quickly wraps the bandage around Hangyul’s hand then throws the trash away. Hangyul slips under the blankets of Wooseok’s bed then makes grabby hands at the older. Wooseok was going to die. This is where Hangyul’s cuteness kills him. Wooseok coos at the boy before crawling into the bed with him. Wooseok turns on his television and turns on Netflix. 

“Do you care what we watch baby?” Wooseok looks over at Hangyul who shakes his head as he looks over at Wooseok. 

Wooseok nods his head and turns on a random anime before cuddling up to Hangyul happily. Hangyul looks over at Wooseok and bites his lip as he thinks about asking Wooseok to be his. He knew Wooseok would say yes, but that doesn’t make it any less nerve wracking. 

“Hey Wooseok? Do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?” Hangyul blushes and looks away from Wooseok. 

“Hangyul look at me right now so I can kiss you,” Wooseok grabs Hangyul’s face before smashing their lips together. 

Hangyul blushes and kisses Wooseok back happily before parting and resting his head on Wooseok’s chest. Wooseok cards his fingers through Hangyul’s hair happily before kissing his head and turning his attention back to the television. Hangyul knew in that moment that this is where he belonged. Next to Wooseok. As long as Hangyul had Wooseok, Hangyul knew he belonged.


End file.
